With a decrease of dimensions of semiconductor devices, various metals other than aluminum and copper have been used. For example, cobalt (Co) has been used as a conductive material for a via or a contact structure. Since Co is an active metal and easily reacts with oxygen, moisture or acid, it is generally difficult to use Co in a stable manner.